Aro And Evangelisa
by Eva Halliwell
Summary: This is basically an idea I can credit to my mate bethyb. Basically Aro falls in love with a human, that's about as much as I can tell you. The story is meant to be in a twilightish style from Aros point of view. don't ask why I chose evangelisa for her
1. Chapter 1

The mirror was rusting, I could see that easily, but I knew sulpicia would shriek if I dared replace it. I ran my hand through my hair and frowned at the gilt frame; I really did wish she'd let me buy another or at least have it repaired but once she'd made up her mind that something was beautiful it had to stay without being tampered with. I remembered when I first met her, she had seemed so beautiful and delicate. I used to call her il mio fiore, my flower. But the years have changed her, beauty once adorned not only her face, but her personality also.

"Aro, dearest, Renata says that you are to meet with Marcus at five." Sulpicia spoke, making me spin round in surprise.

I could hear the faked sadness in her voice and I sighed, this was one of her most frequently used tricks. Rather than complain to my face she would act discontent and expect me to request clarification so that she would be the victim if I told her to be quiet.

"Very well." Today I would not stoop to her level.

She sniffed and walked around to my side.

"Aro, I fear that you are being all too flippant about our relationship." The anger in her voice was just barely under control.

"Well, Sulpicia, I fear that I have a meeting soon and I have no time for your petty games."

I didn't have to see her mind to realise this was a poor choice of words. As I turned from the mirror and walked away I could feel her eyes burn into the back of my neck.

"ARO! Don't you DARE walk away from me! I am sick of your attitude to me; I am not some obedient dog that you can call to you only when it suits your schedule!"

I didn't turn around; "I'm sorry Sul but I don't' feel like talking to you now, later we will discus these matters."

"NO! Aro do not speak to me like that! I will NOT wait to talk to you about OUR MARRIAGE!" She shrieked the words as if it hurt her just to say them.

"Calm down sulpicia, I don't have time to talk right now but I will try my best to resolve these issues with you."

"I cannot continue with this lie!" I could hear the false tears coming, "Aro, I am always second best for you, there is always some more important matter, well just once in my life I would like to be the most important thing to you, you are a poor husband if you cannot give me that!"

I spun round, "Am I a poor husband?! I have given you EVERYTHING you have ever wanted, including immortality! I would say that no other husband could have given you that!"

She sniffed again and turned her back to me.

"This is ridiculous, sul," I said, deciding to give up, "What is the matter?"

"Renata is, she won't stop _looking _at you."

"Sul, I would say that's part of her job."

"Do you think she's prettier than me!?" Sulpicia screamed, twirling round to pierce me with her red eyes.

"No! Of course not darling, you're beautiful." I tried to convince myself this was true, she was very attractive, just not when you knew her.

"I want you to make sure Renata knows you're mine."

I cringed at the term, it was almost painful to think of myself as the possession of that woman.

"Yes, dear."


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked through the archway I was pleased to smell lunch, I'd better hurry before they started to realise what was going on.

"Aro!" Caius greeted me in a fashion I couldn't help but feel was too warm, "You're late, dare I ask why?"

"Ah, my friend, I imagine you heard Sulpicia and me 'discussing' Renata?"

"Indeed, she's so like Athenodora sometimes, isn't she?"

"I wouldn't know, do you argue like that?"

He sighed, "Yes, but I think that maybe you _shouldn't _bring this up with Renata, you know how she is with-"

"Bring what up with me?" Renatas quiet voice interrupted Caius.

I could see Caius' thoughts practically screaming a warning at me, but I chose to ignore him.

"Sulpicia is being jealous, as usual." I smiled and thanked whatever ruled this world that no one here could read my mind.

"Ah." I could sense Renata struggling for something to say.

She was beautiful, Renata, with dark brown hair and eyes that were a peculiarly gentle shade of red, I could easily see how Sulpicia felt threatened.

I knew why I found Renata attractive, it was her silence. Rather than blurt out anything she was thinking she chose to quietly contemplate what had been said. Of course, to me there was no silence, but I could imagine that if I did not read minds she would be pleasant company. Indeed, Sulpicia was worried over nothing, I would never leave her for Renata; I was not stupid enough to believe that in a thousand years Renata would not be the same shrieking, demanding harpy as my own wife.

"Foods up!" Jane bounded through the archway, closely followed by a tired looking Alec.

"Good, I'm starved." Chelsea moved out from the shadows and Caius jumped in surprise.

"_Merda _Chelsea! Why must you do that!?" Caius looked annoyed and I couldn't help but laugh.

Jane looked conspicuously at the clock on the wall and moved from foot to foot, Alec put his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go then." I led the way through the elaborate hallways, taking my place at the front of the line as the obvious leader. Sulpicia stalked to my side and I placed a hand around her waist if only to _look_ like her husband. Renata walked slightly behind me, head down, avoiding Sulpicias murderous glare. Caius walked behind me to the side, one arm around Athenodora, I got the feeling that this intimacy between them was as much for show as Sulpicia and me. Marcus arrived and took his place opposite Caius, his thoughts a painful mesh of jealousy and loneliness. We walked on and I became aware of most of the rest of the volturi keeping pace behind us, carefully arranged in order of rank. No one quite knew why this order was upheld but it seemed appropriate and I knew Sulpicia relished being at the front, the most powerful, in her view anyway.

As we arrived at the hall I stopped under an arch and those behind me fanned out around the edge of the room, already staking claim to their humans. It was time for me to speak, I knew that well and I was preparing to give my usual short introduction to the pitiful humans who had walked straight to their doom, but something stopped me, a scent. Only for a second was I silenced, I wasn't sure what it was but as soon as I smelled it I felt almost dizzy with desire. I shook my head and started speaking.

"Welcome! My esteemed guests, how pleasant it is to see you here," I could hear the vampires around the room growling lowly and laughing, "Alas, I must cut short your stay in Volterra," I smiled at Caius and heard someone, demitri maybe, laugh cruelly.

"What's going on here?" An American tourist seemed to have decided to take charge of the situation, his deep accent shaking slightly, I saw his thoughts; he was wondering if he could attack me and make his escape, a poor plan.

I felt the cool shape of Caius lean closer to me and almost silently whisper, "_That one's mine."_

I laughed and nodded.

"Come on cloaky, tell us what the hell's goin' on." I really did wish that whoever was on hunting duty today hadn't brought this hick.

"Ah, but that would ruin the surprise." I spoke deeply and felt his fear at the eerie calm of the room, from the vampires at least.

A woman at the back was crying softly and I heard Renata think that I should just get it over with, so I sighed and help up my hand.

"Let the feast…begin!" I dropped my hand and heard the brush of robes on the floor as those around me swept forwards and grabbed their humans. Then the screaming began and the silence shattered. I knew Renata hated this and I heard Marcus consider leaving, but I shot him a look and his thoughts quieted.

I glided forwards and surveyed the scene as the vampires began to drain the flailing bodies of the tourists. There were some still left, running around or cowering in corners crying or screaming. I found myself searching for the smell I had caught earlier, cautiously breathing in the scent of each human until I found it again. Intoxicated I walked forwards and found her cornered by Demitri and Jane, both thinking of how to beat the other for her.

"Demitri! Jane! Leave her, she's mine!"

They looked angrily at me but moved away.

Then I saw her for the first time. She was tiny; probably only about 5 feet tall, she looked about seventeen. She had golden blonde hair that fell to her back in beautiful curls, her eyes were an icy blue, but somehow they were the warmest I had ever seen. She looked terrified, her mascara running down both cheeks. She saw me and tried to scramble backwards but the body of a human was lying in her way.

I heard her whimper and something stirred in my chest, before I knew what was happening I was down at her level, looking her in the eyes and reaching my hand towards her, desperate to do something to protect her. I knew it was stupid, I should drain her and get back to hunting, I was being ridiculous. I leant forwards and felt her freeze as my teeth brushed her neck, instinctively looking for the pulse of her veins. I found it and bit down lightly. She yelped and I jumped back, she shivered and looked up at me, pleading with her eyes. I moved back and brushed my hand through her hair, feeling her flinch at my touch.

A shadow fell over me.

"What the _hell _is going on?"

Sulpicia looked down at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Sulpicia stared at me and I realised it looked odd from her point of view; me crouched down stroking the hair of my intended lunch.

"Aro! What _are _you doing?"

I leant forwards and held my teeth over the girls neck, shivering with the effort it took me not to bite her. Sulpicia sighed and I heard her think that maybe I was getting a fetish for humans like Carlisle's son, but she seemed to be pretty sure I wasn't that weird. She turned and walked away.

I moved back from her neck and felt the girl shiver. I could hear her wondering what was going on, she wasn't stupid and she could see what was happening to the others.

She looked up and I saw her puzzled expression, I would have to explain later, the frenzy was almost over and pretty soon people were going to start wondering why I hadn't eaten. I realised that I was rather hungry and I obviously couldn't drink what I'd caught, but I was terrified to leave her in case Jane or one of the others got her. I saw Alec nearby leaving a body not completely drained, it was maybe ten feet away from me and would probably only have a pint or so left, but it seemed like the only option aside from actually killing her.

I moved my hand around hers, I felt her flinch but she didn't move her hand away. She decided it was better not to try and escape and I really hoped she wasn't too scared. I tightened my grip on her hand in a manner I hoped was comforting and stood up, pulling her with me through the crowded room.

I reached the body and sat again, leaning over to where Alec had been drinking. I heard her squeak and felt her try and turn away, I let go of her hand and she thought for a moment of running, but stayed put.

About a minute later I walked towards Caius, a plan forming in my head and the girl reluctantly following me, I could hear her mind and she wasn't thinking of me in a particularly pleasant light.

"Caius!" I let go of her hand and pushed her back into a crowd and I called his name.

"Aro? What?" He looked away from a tourist he seemed to be following, a simple looking brunette who was trying to sneak towards a door, it wouldn't be too hard to trick him.

"Caius, I'm going to find some fresh meat, get everyone out of the hall and have Demetri find someone to clean up."

"Very well, when should we be expecting you back?"

I knew I could get away with about a days hunting, the volturi members often got tired of eating humans brought to them without hunting.

"Give me a few hours; I'm heading to the mountains."

**I'm sorry this chapter isn't very long, bethyb is pressuring me!**


	4. Chapter 4

I ran to garage with her in tow, I would have liked to go faster but she was obviously not particularly athletic. I searched around the darkened area until I saw what I wanted; the black tinted windows of the saleen s7 were a welcome sight to me, I didn't want to scare the girl more by walking in sunlight. I loved that car; it had been a gift from Caius, and extremely powerful status symbol at the time in our particular area. I remembered laughing at the registration, 'TC55 ARO'. The car must have cost an awful lot but Caius refused to tell how much.

We reached the car and I reached under the wheel arch and found the keys. I opened the passenger door and gestured for her to get in, she looked at me quizzically and I could hear her contemplating.

"Look, just get in and I'll take you back to wherever you live." As I spoke the words it occurred to me that I didn't know what language she spoke, the slogan on her shirt was English and I hadn't payed much attention to her thoughts' language. I was speaking in English and she seemed to understand; it registered in her thoughts.

I turned away.

"Why?" I jumped at the sound of her voice from behind me.

"Because I can't take you back out without a car."

"No," Her voice was quiet, nervous, "why are you taking me back, they killed all the others." I saw the flash of fear at her memory of the frenzy.

"I don't really know, I suppose I just don't want you to die."

She slid into the car and I shut the door after her. I walked around to the driver door, looked around one more time, and got in. I turned the keys in the ignition and the engine purred to life. I steered carefully around the other cars, most were black, some dark blue or purple, a lot were made to look like mafia property to stop people asking questions. Indeed, the volturi had strong connections with some of the mafia leaders in Sicily.

We had a lot of money to spend on our vehicles so most of them were of a good make, aside from a few inconspicuous little domestic cars.

I could hear her shivering next to me; in her mind she was wondering why she had trusted me. We reached the gates.

"Hide." I turned my head towards her and she ducked down.

Fortunately there was no one there, I pressed the button hanging from the mirror and the gates swung open.

I pulled the car out into the sunlight and silently thanked Caius again for the tinted windows. The town was pretty much abandoned at the moment, the hottest part of the day, so I could drive at about seventy miles an hour through the cobbled back streets without being noticed. I saw her clinging to the door and realised that this was perhaps not normal human driving, I slowed down a little as we reached the main road out of Volterra; there tended to be tourists queuing here and I didn't want to attract attention.

She looked at me again, she had calmed down quite a bit and considering she'd just been witness to what was essentially a mass murder this was quite a feat. I looked back at her and was once again overwhelmed by her. I wasn't sure what it was; her scent, her beauty, the purity of her thoughts, I supposed I would never work that one out.

"Where am I driving to?" I said as I turned my attention back to the road ahead of me.

"Huh?"

"Where do you want me to drive to? Where do you live?"

"Oh, right. Firenze."

"_Merda _that's going to take an hour and a half! Why are you in Volterra if you live that far away?"

She wondered why I was asking her this.

"Just sightseeing."

"Ah."

We both fall silent and I look at her again, taking in her outfit; tight fitting grey jeans and a black Nike t shirt. Nothing unusual, I'd seen outfits like this many times before on the tourists we brought in, but something about her made it look different. I tried to concentrate on the road again, or at least pretend to; I knew the route by heart, I could drive to Firenze with my eyes closed but I didn't want her to see me staring so I acted like I was paying attention to signs.

She looked up suddenly, "Do you do this a lot?"

Her question caught me off guard; I wasn't used to people saying things I hadn't anticipated.

"Drive to Firenze?" I asked, not knowing what she was asking about.

"No, that's obvious; I mean do you take people out of…whatever that was back in Volterra?"

"No, this is a first."

"Why me?"

I smiled and looked at her, seeing the look in her eyes and the thoughts in her mind.

"I don't know."

We were both quiet again. She looked up again and I got the feeling this was another thing she had convinced herself to say in a moment of bravery;

"What _was _that? Why…why…those people…why did they have to-"

"Die?" I finished for her and she nodded, I sighed, "This could really take a while to explain."

"We have and hour and a half."

"Well, what do you think you saw back there?"

"A cult?" I could hear the fear in her voice, "I don't know, some sick game?"

"I assure you it was necessary. We need blood to survive."

She was silent again and I wondered how in the hell Carlisle's son had ever managed to explain this. I decided just to dive straight in.

"Do you believe in vampires?"


	5. Chapter 5

About fifteen minutes later I finished my explanation, she seemed pretty sure I was lying and I couldn't blame her; it _was _pretty far fetched. I heard her wondering if there was any way I could prove this, I knew I could.

"Do you want me to prove it?"

She jumped, then nodded.

I sighed and pulled the car to a stop at the edge of the road. I couldn't see anyone around; this was a fairly deserted little road. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then opened the door and stepped into the sunlight. I heard her gasp.

"Is this enough proof for you?"

I opened my eyes in time to see her nod.

I heard a car coming and slipped back into my seat, pulling the door shut after me.

"I was wondering about the tinted windows."

*******

"This is it?" I said as I pulled into a run down street in one of Firenzes poorer districts.

She nodded and undid her seatbelt. I looked at the clock on the dashboard and was surprised to see it was only four; something about this area made it seem much later. I couldn't help but worry about her as she stepped out of the car, I knew it was nothing to do with me but she seemed so delicate to be left alone in a place like this.

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked, I wasn't sure whether I was referring to this place or what she had seen back in Volterra.

She nodded.

"You remember what I said? You can't tell anyone what I've told you, just knowing this puts your life in jeopardy."

She looked up and I knew without hearing her thoughts that she understood.

I moved quickly around to her side and held the door open for her. She stepped out looked me in the eyes for a second, then looked down and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I couldn't bare to let her leave without asking, "What's your name?"

She wondered why I wanted to know.

"Evangelisa."

Her name reflected her so well I almost laughed

She started to turn away again.

"I'm Aro." I felt slightly stupid telling her this without her asking, but I knew she should know it, "If people like me catch you tell them Aro wants you safe."

Her thoughts were confused for a second until she realised this was probably a good thing. She smiled for the first time and I couldn't pretend to be breathing.

She turned again and walked away. I desperately tried to think of a way to keep her here, but I knew it would be better for her if she had nothing more to do with me.

I stood by the car as she walked away.

I closed her door and walked back to my side, taking one last look in the hope that I'd see her, but she was gone.

I moved to sit down and froze; I had heard something moving from where she was going. I listened carefully and caught low whispers and then a gasp, I needed no more evidence that something was going on. I slammed the door and ran after her, following her scent until I turned a corner and saw her surrounded by about five hooded figures. I didn't like what I was hearing in their thoughts.

She was stood with her back against a wall and was desperately trying to think of a way out.

"C'mon English girl!" One of them said, pushing her back. His accent was local and his thoughts were all in Italian.

"Leave me alone!" I could hear the fear in her voice and I hated it.

"Or what, baby?" One of them laughed.

"Leave her alone." I stepped forwards, keeping my voice as calm as I could manage.

"Or what freak?" A boy in a black hood stepped towards me.

I looked down at him, concentrating hard on translating his thoughts.

"Don't you _dare _think about her like that." I growled.

He laughed, "You really are a freak!"

I pushed him backwards, hard. He fell to the floor and looked at me, furious. He tried to jump back up but I punched him hard in the stomach, he doubled over and clutched his stomach, spitting blood onto the concrete. His friends stared at me, I could sense them getting ready for a fight. I turned around and heard their thoughts register my eyes and skin; they had started to realise I wasn't normal, they fell silent.

I looked at her, she looked terrified but overall she was unharmed.

"Come on." I said to Evangelisa.

The boys thought about stopping me.

"Try it." I hissed, I must have sounded pretty menacing because they all stepped out of our way.

I pulled her towards me and started to walk away, making an effort not to go too fast for her. The boy I'd punched tried to regain his dignity:

"We didn't want her anyway!" His friends joined in.

"You can have her, freak!"

"Yeah, she's weird as you, cloak boy!"

We turned a corner. I stopped and looked at her.

"Can you go five minutes without having to be rescued?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok, a very clever person who actually **_**payed **_**attention to the books (unlike me) has informed me that in the books Aro can only read a persons mind by touch. So I would like everyone to pretend that he can read peoples minds anyway, but can only access memories by touch. **

"Look, Aro, was it? I don't need you to drop me off right by my door, I can walk _two _blocks!" She crossed her arms and tried to look as threatening as she could, which wasn't very threatening.

"Clearly you can't, you are aware of what just happened? And that was only one block." I pulled the car around another corner.

"This is it." She said pointing to a run down grey tower block.

"Now, you can survive the stairs?" I asked, trying hard not to laugh.

She smiled, "Yes thank you."

She opened the door and stepped out, she started walking away, then stopped.

"Uh, thanks, Aro."

"For?"

"You know what for. Bye." She paused for a moment, looking at me, then turned and headed for the door.

"Goodbye." I whispered as she walked away.

*****

"Aro! For the love of god, where were you!?" Caius came running into the car park.

"What? I was out hunting."

"You've been gone for four hours!"

"Yes, hunting, I was hungry, it's not that unusual."

"You don't smell like you've been hunting, you look like you haven't eaten."

I cursed silently; I should've caught something on the way back, I knew how much paler I looked when I hadn't eaten.

"Look, Aro, I don't know what's going on and to be completely honest I don't want to know; but Athenodora is worried you might be losing interest in Sulpicia, you know how close those two are."

I sighed, I didn't think I could lie about this to Caius, but to tell him was to endanger Evangelisa.

"Caius, I am not losing interest in Sulpicia, even if I was I wouldn't act upon it."

Caius gave me a curious look, shrugged and then walked off.

I stood for a moment, not sure of what I wanted to do; I wanted more than anything to see Evangelisa again, but I knew that I couldn't. I decided to retreat to my study and mope.

*******

I reached the top of the stairs, pushed the wooden door open and almost screamed.

"Aro dearest! So glad to see you've returned." Sulpicia sat in my chair, her legs crossed, looking like she was about to rip the head off some small defenceless creature; namely me.

"Ah…Sulpicia," I struggled for something to say, "I, uh, wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Well, maybe you should _talk _to me occasionally!" She said, almost shaking with the effort it took her not to scream at me.

Oh god. I suddenly remembered what I'd told her this morning.

"Ah, yes, uh that…" I found myself speechless, a rather unusual occurrence.

"Yes, _that_!" She growled.

"Well, the thing about that is-"

"Aro!" Jane skidded into the room, I expected to see Alec following but he wasn't there.

"Yes, Jane?" Sulpicia snapped.

Jane looked a little put off, I could hear her wanting to talk to me.

"Just tell me with her here, Jane."

Sulpicia growled.

"Alec's gone, he left a note for you, I haven't read it." She hadn't, which was odd.

She handed me the note:

'_Aro,_

_I apologize for my disappearance; I hope you won't judge me on my actions._

_I have gone to Firenze to seek out a certain girl who 'escaped' from us today. I hope you understand my curiosity over this matter. _

_I assure you I do not intend to share this information until I have talked to you._

_Please assure Jane that I shall return; don't let her get too worried._

_Sincerely, Alec.'_

Well this couldn't get any worse.

**A/N Yes, this chapter was short. Please review; your nice words give me reason to live!!! (Ah, exaggeration, where would I be without you?)**


End file.
